5 Zombie Killers and a Team of 20
by silverty2
Summary: *Takes places post-Moon easter-egg* After both Richtofen and Samantha were rejected out of the MPD, the group teleport to Dorado, where they are captured by Overwatch. Also they have Talon on their freaking asses. Yes btw, a CoD Zombies/Overwatch crossover!
1. MPD fucked us over

**'Ello guys, Silverty2 here and welcome to my story! It is an Overwatch/CoD Zombies crossover and well, it will be fun to do! Disclaimer: I don't own a fucking thing in this story. I just own the idea of the story dammit!**

On the moon was a lunar facility known as Griffin Station. And in there was 5 figures, somehow armed with weapons. Reason they had weapons? Turns out the space base was fill with undead flesh addicts, otherwords known as zombies. These fucking undead sacks of maggots wanted to feast apon the living. And surprise surprise! The people armed with weapons killed these zombies to survive, but also it's a form of entertainment for them. But it can get boring at times, but aren't we straying from the topic? Let me introduce you to the five. The American guy's called Tank Dempsey. American, a marine, kills zombies for fun and annoys a certain German. Speaking of certain German, well there's two, his name is Dr. Edward Richtofen. Former Nazi, Facist, Scientist and stuff like that. The Russian is known as Nikolai Belenski. Drunk, vodka, and well... He's drunk as fuck. The jap's called Takeo Masaki. Runs on honor and... well He's Takeo. And the last person was small, German like Edward and the former zombie controller. Sam Maxis. Former bitch and now she's currently a teammate. So what happened you ask? Let's say that the MPD rejected both Edward and Samantha and now the zombies where on their own. Basically fucked. The incident happened when Richtofen had got the Golden Rod and the Focusing Stone and tried to switch souls with Samantha. Turns out the MPD took the two objects, forced Sam out and closed up. Before it did that it shot a blue beam up into the milkyway, first destroying the teleporter through it's path. The zombies have been coming out unrelentlessly, the group constantly buying weapons and moving every second just to live, not to mension, clutching zombies every two minutes.

The group protected Richtofen as he was fixing the near broken teleporter, Nikolai throwing out his second Gersch device, the first one used to teleport the plates at Area 51 on the shelf out of reach by knocking him down using grenades. Enough about easter egg shit, let's get on with the story. While 4 zombie-slayers was protecting Edward, Richtofen shouted "I only need to put zhe black cable into zhe right outlet und ve can get out of here, mein friends!". Turns out Richtofen couldn't focus and accidently put the cable into the wrong outlet. He then told the 4 slayers the machine is ready. They backed up while shooting to make sure the zombies don't get them while teleporting.

"Ey doc! Activate that shit, NOW!". Dempsey shouted over the gunfire. Richtofen cackled madly as the machine activated, saying to the zombies "Gut-bye mein lieblings!".

Everything for the five zombie-slayers went dark after that.

 **Hope your enjoying this story so far! I'm out!**


	2. Weaponry

So... Welcome to Silverty2! This is where I will being doing my crossovers, one being the crossover known as 5 Zombie Killers and a Team of 20.

This isn't Really a chapter but it will tell you about what is happening. Everybody has their favourite normal weapon and then their favoured wonder weapon, then the weapon they use when their ultimate is activated in brackets () - these things for you 8 year old who hate school.

Dempsey has: M16 & Thundergun (Staff of Wind)

Nikolai has: PPSh-41 & Scavenger (Staff of Lighting)

Takeo has: Type 100 & Wave Gun/Zap Guns (Staff of Fire)

Richtofen has: MP40 & Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Staff of Ice)

And Samantha has: MP5k and Ray Gun (Ray Gun Mk.2)

*everyone has an PHD, Juggernog and Mule Kick injection which lasts forever*

"Dempsey, I had the most fucking disturbing dream. We were going over what fucking weapons we're going to have. Wait... It's real? Ah fuck you. And you writer. But wait... Do you have vodka?" Then Nikolai left the room when Silverty told him no. Dempsey seems to be killing zombies. Fuck you Dempsey. Fuck you.


End file.
